


Creative Maneuvering

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, samantha carter/jack o'neill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Sam and Jack were enjoying a rare night together at the batting cages, but when a miscommunication results in Jack getting injured, how does it impact their plans for the rest of the evening? It doesn't deter them, if that's what you're thinking. No, they simply have to get a little creative.





	Creative Maneuvering

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was inspired by a prompt I was sent by one of my Tumblr followers, agentkalgibbs. The prompt was: Sam and/or Jack mishearing what the other one was saying and thinking they heard something dirty. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened between these two post Season 8.

Jack was out in Colorado visiting Sam for a few days from DC. They’d been together for a couple years now and cross country trips seemed to be a fairly regular part of their relationship at this point. 

In a few months though, Jack would be retiring from his post with Homeworld Security and moving back to Colorado to be with Sam.

Tonight, they were both enjoying a bit of fun and stress relief at the local batting cages. It was something they both enjoyed doing and an activity they could do together. They’d both gone a few rounds with the machine and hadn’t done too bad as far as hitting distances went.

Sam had just finished her round and was reloading the machine for Jack, when he said, “Crank it up a bit. I wanna see what this thing’s got.”

“Okay,” replied Sam as she finished reloading the balls into the machine and flipped the switch to what she thought was a slightly higher intermediate level. It wasn’t until the first ball shot out like a cannon that she realized she’d accidentally turned it to expert, which was the fastest it could go.

“Shit. Duck, Jack,” Sam shouted at him as she ran towards the machine to try and shut it off.

“Not sure what you said, but it sounded pretty dir-” replied Jack as the first ball shot out at record speed and whacked him hard in the wrist as he hit the ground in pain.

“Shit,” cursed Sam as she finally got the machine off and hurriedly ran towards him.

“Dammit. What the hell was that thing on? Steroids,” joked Jack through the pain.

“Just about. I accidentally put it on the wrong setting. Fuck, Jack” said Sam.

“That’s what I thought you said before. Kinda hot actually,” teased Jack.

“What? No. I told you to duck,” Sam told him.

“Oh. Well, that was stupid of me. I thought you were talking dirty,” said Jack.

“And you got distracted and the ball hit you. I’m so sorry, Jack,” Sam told him remorsefully.

“It’s alright. I think it’s just sprained,” replied Jack as he sat up and winced at the pain.

“Well, until you get a medical degree, we’ll stick to letting an actual doctor make that determination. Let’s go,” said Sam as she extended her hand out for his good hand to grab so she could help him up.

“Can’t you just call Fraiser and have her check it out? Sitting in the emergency room half the night isn’t exactly the kind of good time I had planned for the evening,” said Jack.

“Well, whether or not it was, I’m not interrupting Janet’s date to have her look at your wrist. So, off to the hospital we go,” Sam told Jack as she led him toward the truck and put her hand out for him to give her his keys.

“I’ve still got one good hand,” Jack told Sam cheekily.

“If I wasn’t feeling so bad for essentially hitting you with a 100 mph fastball, I’d tell you to shut up right now,” Sam told him as they both climbed into the truck.

“I told you, it’s fine, Sam. Just some slight pain is all,” Jack tried to reassure you.

“Well, if you won’t go to the hospital for yourself, do it for me. I’d feel a lot better if you got checked out before you head back to DC tomorrow afternoon,” said Sam.

“For you, anything,” Jack told Sam as he looked at her lovingly and smiled.

“God, you’re such a sap,” Sam told Jack as she smiled back at him.

Jack curled one of the fingers on his good hand toward himself as he told Sam, “C’mere.”

“You want me to kiss it and make it better?” asked Sam teasingly with her lips inches from Jack’s.

“I’ll settle for a mini pre-hospital make out,” quipped Jack as he pressed his lips against Sam’s.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The emergency room doctor ended up diagnosing Jack with a pretty bad right wrist sprain and sent him home with a wrist brace and a prescription for some mild painkillers if necessary. 

As they left the hospital, his wrist didn’t feel too bad with the brace on it, so Jack just told Sam to head home.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Sam shut the truck off and leapt out to help Jack with the door.

“I got it,” said Jack as Sam tried to help him out of the truck.

“Okay,” said Sam as she went to unlock the door.

Once they stepped inside and locked the door behind them, Jack used his good hand to slide into the back pocket of Sam’s jeans and pull her towards him.

“We don’t have to reschedule all of tonight’s activities. Just gotta get a bit creative with it,” suggested Jack.

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked him.

“Well, I’ve been told I have a smart mouth,” Jack whispered in Sam’s ear.

“That you do. In more ways than one,” replied Sam before nibbling teasingly on Jack’s ear.

“So, is that a green light?” Jack asked her.

“Mmhmm. As long as you don’t put any more strain on that wrist,” Sam told him.

“Alright,” agreed Jack as he pulled Sam closer to him as they made their way towards the bedroom.

They continued making out and moving into the bedroom and towards their bed until the back of Sam’s knees hit the bed and she fell onto it. 

Jack stood and began taking his t-shirt off before he felt Sam’s fingers on his torso inching up to lift his shirt up and off the rest of the way. He let her do so before the t-shirt fell somewhere on the floor.

No sooner had the t-shirt hit the floor and Sam was making quick work of unbuttoning & unzipping his pants before pushing them down enough that Jack could step out of them.

“You’ve got way too many clothes on,” Jack growled in Sam’s ear.

“Well, how about I take off the top layer and let you do what you want with what’s underneath them?” suggested Sam as she removed her shirt.

Jack distractedly nodded his head in the affirmative as he saw the zip down sports bra Sam was wearing underneath her shirt. Sam would never understand why, but Jack found Sam in a sports bra to be almost unbearably sexy. Nevertheless, she still indulged his obsession from time to time.

Being able to tell he was distracted by her little surprise, Sam quickly removed her jeans and tossed them on the floor before she laid back down on the bed and said, “Up here, flyboy.”

Jack quickly made his way onto the bed next to her before he caressed the side of her breast with his good hand and said, “Sorry. I got a little distracted by this.”

“I know,” replied Sam as she looked into his eyes and smiled up at him.

Jack’s good hand made quick work of unzipping Sam’s sports bra and sliding it down her shoulders and discarding it onto the floor before he wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her towards him as they kissed.

“Mmhmm,” Sam hummed happily as Jack’s hand grazed over her breast.

“That’s nothing compared to what’s coming up after this,” Jack told her.

“I’m sure I won’t be disappointed,” murmured Sam into Jack’s ear.

Jack laughed at Sam’s confidence at him being able to satisfy her before lavishing even more attention on her breasts.

Once Jack had thoroughly given her top half the attention it deserved, he began to move lower down Sam’s body until he arrived near her black lacy underwear.

“How do you always manage to have such sexy underwear on?” said Jack huskily.

“Only way to look & feel sexy underneath those BDU’s and casual civilian clothes like the ones I was just wearing,” Sam told him matter of factly.

“Well, it’s just another thing I love about you,” Jack lowly growled into Sam’s ear.

“Why do you think I keep doing it?” asked Sam teasingly.

Jack, amused by Sam’s cheek, replied, “You’ve been hanging around with me too much.”

“Not nearly enough,” replied Sam as she placed a kiss against Jack’s forehead.

This small action spurred Jack on and he carefully went about removing Sam’s underwear before flinging them somewhere across the room and inhaling the scent that was inherently Sam. A combination of vanilla and cherry blossom with the slightest hint of cinnamon.

Jack gently nudged Sam’s leg and she eagerly obliged by opening them for him as she smiled down at him and his roguish smile at the sight before him.

“Gonna stare at it all day?” quipped Sam.

“Nope. Just missed you and everything that is you is all,” Jack told Sam before his tongue lapped its way through her folds.

“Mmhmm,” moaned Sam.

As Jack continues moving his tongue through her folds, he made a sudden detour and made a swipe at the sensitive bud within them.

“Fuck, Jack,” Sam ground out breathily.

Jack laughed at their earlier miscommunication at the batting cages before he joked, “That’s what I thought you said.”

Sam tugged playfully on Jack’s hair to urge him to continue his ministration on her clit.

Jack got the hint and continued swiping and then sucking on the sensitive bud between Sam’s legs.

“God, yes!” moaned Sam loudly.

As Jack continued using what he had dubbed his smart mouth on her, Sam shouted, “Mmhmm. Right there, Jack! Yes!”

As a grand finale, Jack quickly inserted a finger inside Sam.

“Fuck…yes! Shit…ahh!” Sam screamed pleasurably as she came.

Jack smugly licked her juices off of his fingers as he stared at Sam, smug at what he’d just done for her.

“That smug look on your face is totally warranted…and more than a little hot,” Sam told Jack as she began to come down from her high.

“Good to know,” replied Jack as he rested his chin against Sam’s bare stomach.

Sam rested her hands on top of Jack’s head and threaded her fingers through his hair before she asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah. The brace works surprisingly well at stabilizing everything as you move,” Jack informed her.

“Good,” replied Sam as she lovingly stroked Jack’s cheek.

“Ready for round two?” Jack asked teasingly as he carefully moved up Sam’s body until they were face to face.

“If you’re on the receiving end,” Sam told Jack as she gently nudged him onto his back.

“How did I get so lucky?” asked Jack as he looked Sam in the eye seriously.

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe a miracle….or a shooting star,” joked Sam.

“Hey! I’ve got game,” defended Jack.

“The best, babe. Years of flirting and unresolved sexual tension,” Sam told him.

“Well, we sure fixed that one as soon as we could,” muttered Jack proudly.

“We sure did. Let’s do it again,” said Sam before her lips connected with Jack’s in a long and loving kiss.


End file.
